U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,755 discloses a rope and connector assembly which can be utilized in forming a simple loop in a single length of rope to serve as a means for securing of a boat to a dock piling or bollard. The connector comprises an elongated, rigid, non-deformable connector body having parallel portions for receiving separate rope sections. In the loop embodiment above, a length of rope is passed through one passage, formed into a loop and returned in the opposite direction through the second, parallel passage. The free end of the rope extending out from the second passage is knotted with a knot having a larger size than the passage thus securing the rope loop. The loop is passed over the dock piling or other securing structure. Tightening of the loop is accomplished by increasing tension to the rope connection. It should be noted however, that movement of a vessel towards the dock by wave or tide action will result in reduction of tension and thus loosening of the rope loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,808 discloses a combination boat hook and mooring apparatus comprising a longitudinally extending tubular handle with a transversely disposed T-head at one end and with a stiff flexible cord extending through the tubular handle and forming a loop adjacent to the T-head end with the opposite end of the flexible cord extending out of the opposite end of the handle to provide a means for closing the loop formed by the cord adjacent the T-head end. The loop is secured by applying tension to the rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,690 relates to line post couplings comprising a post with an enlarged head and with mounting members including a fixed or movable clevis member whereby a line with a loop may be quickly attached and detached without the necessity of tying or untying knots. The device, with some slight modification may be mounted on dock pilings, bollards, or lock walls with or without a float member.
While the above patent literature reflects the state of the art as set forth in publications it should be noted that on a practical level procedures actually employed in the mooring of vessels particularly pleasure yachts is somewhat different. Thus on pleasure yachts the method of mooring employed to prevent wave action from lifting the eye of a mooring pennant over the mooring cleat, bit or samson post is as follows:
1. A piece of light line is permanently attached to the eye of the pennant.
2. The eye is placed over the mooring cleat.
3. The light line is passed once or twice around the open part of the eye, just below the cleat.
4. The line is drawn tight, closing the eye around the cleat.
5. The line is fastened to the cleat using a suitable hitch.
While the above method does work in practice, it does differ from a number of disadvantages:
1. It is difficult to accomplish in a heavy sea;
2. It is difficult to tie or release in the dark;
3. It is difficult to release under strain;
4. It is difficult to release when wet;
5. Both tying and releasing require some knowledge of proper cleating procedure.
The last item is important as the release and retrieval of the mooring pennant on a plesure yacht is usually given to a guest who may have little or no knowledge of seamanship.